whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Nyayo
Known among Mombasa Kindred as the Followers of the Old Man, the Kindred collectively known as the Nyayo dominate the city. They have taken up the cause of Jomo Kenyatta, the first president of Kenya, in an attempt to keep Kenya prosperous under black rule. (Local peoples call Kenyatta Mzee, which means Old Man. Nyayo roughly translates to "in the Old Man's footsteps.") Ultimately, the Nyayo's goal is less transitory: Its members desire an Africa free from the wars of Camarilla and Sabbat alike. Although the Nyayo organization is a political movement open to all clans, the majority of its members tend to be Gangrel. The Nyayo sect was born in Nairobi and eventually spread to Mombasa, where it attempts to establish a solid foundation for future growth. The methods of the Nyayo remain mostly political, economic and social, although they have been known to resort to violence if the case demands it. They react particularly harshly to poachers who disobey the antipoaching laws established in 1977. The Nyayo walk the fence in the political arena. They have developed a coolly friendly relationship with the Camarilla while still managing to remain separate from it. (The Camarilla, of course, sees the matter differently....) The Nyayo see no reason to commit to an alliance with the Camarilla, and indeed the Nyayo's ultimate goal is to attain peaceful autonomy for Africa's vampires. However, they also realize they need the Camarilla to fend off groups of native Kindred who would destroy Kenya through bloodlust and radical antiwhite ideals. Nyayo Acceptance Ritual When a new Kindred arrives in Mombasa, custom prescribes that she partake in the Nyayo acceptance ritual. A guide assigned to the new Kindred helps her through the ritual and explains the meaning of each aspect of it. Anyone who refuses to participate in any part of the ritual is summarily banned from Mombasa and stays in the city at her own risk. First, a greeting between the new arrival and the Nyayo is exchanged. The visitor must spit on her hand and then shake the hand of every Nyayo present. A tradition handed down from ancient times, the spitting symbolizes the visitor's goodwill toward her hosts and serves as a promise that she will not bring a thahu down upon them. Next, the kabaka or his representative places a cord around the neck of a goat and strangles it. This conserves all parts of the goat for consumption. To cut or shoot the goat would waste some of it and to waste the gifts of the land would be an unforgivable wrong. The Nyayo then drain the blood of the goat and serve it to all present in a carved wooden bowl. Each must drink of it, for in the sharing, a bond is formed and all are reminded of their common needs and weaknesses. The goat's carcass is removed and the kabaka or his representative officially welcomes the new arrival to Mombasa. Reference *A World of Darkness 2nd Edition, p.123, 124 Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary